


Love in the Harbor

by StarMaverick



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bright Harbor, Danny(nitw), F/M, Jen(nitw), Love Scene, NSFWish, Nitw Ship, Semi-nude, Sex, fanship, kiss, rated mature just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaverick/pseuds/StarMaverick
Summary: It's Hard to get used to moving away from your old home. Especially when he lived in Possum Spring since the day he was born. But lucky for Danny, he had a certain vixen that can help him overcome it. (Waring for Mature-ish contest)





	Love in the Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> All the Characters, settings, and other property that are in this story are owned by Infinite Falls (Scott Benson, Alec Holowka, and Bethany Hockenberry) I do not owed the Night In the Woods names

Danny could not quite remember what happened, except that he had moved into her apartment in Bright Harbor, and that she had helped him to pack his things. The feline’s train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the orange vixen pinning him down on her bed. Their lips locked as they took off their clothes, scattering them across the bedroom floor, save for Danny’s black boxers and her grey bra, underwear, and beige stockings. Jen was needy of him… not that Danny was complaining though. He wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, he didn’t even know how long any of the past kisses he had with Jen were. Nevertheless, he knew that he loved her and Jen loved him as they continued to lock lips with each other as Jen held one of Danny’s hands while Danny placed his other hand against Jen’s sides. Every once and awhile, both Him and Jen purred seductively, further intensifying their lovemaking.  
The couple later broke up the kiss to regained their breathe. The vixen then leaned forward again to nuzzled against his nose. Caused both Jen's and Dan's cheeks to turned red. The vixen promptly laid back down in the other side of the bed and then turned to faced Dan. “So….How'd you feel about very your first day on Bright Harbor? You really seem to enjoyed it... ” she said softly with a sheepish smile on her face, slowly rubbing Danny’s chest. “Yeah…Beats being stuck in Possum Spring for the rest of my life." He said after letting out a meek purr. He then touched the vixen’s beautiful face smoothly to feel her soft fur on his finger with a sly smile on his face.  
“I'm Glad to hear it…” Jen responded, Danny blushed harder ever than before. “You know Dan... I always thinking of this one dream I have since I was a kid.” Jen said as she moves one of her hand further up to her feline lover’s Face. In which her boyfriend only responded with a brief "hrmm?" “It was about…. living in the woods, once we have enough money, maybe we can make that dream come true, it just you, me and everything that mother nature will throw at us, so... what do you think? Wouldn't that be pure bliss?"  
Danny thinks of what Jen propel to him as both him and Jen played with each other’s faces. Have a nice-looking log house in the middle of the woods sound exciting to the Cat. Although Possum Spring itself is rather dull, especially when Danny lives all of his life in that town up until now. Nevertheless, he admits that the woods outside the town are quite lovely to take a stroll from time to time. Its help him cope for a bit when he is feeling down. He doesn’t love the woods as much as his fox lover. However, like Jen. He prefers somewhere that is a lot more empty then what they’re currently at right now.  
“Well…The woods sound great to live in.” he responds. “better then living with people that going to exploit you if you’re working for them.” Danny said as he rubbed Jen’s Cheek with a sly smile earlier before. “But it’s quite brave of you that you assuming that I’m going to have a job in this city but keep the job for so long.” Jen chuckled at the feline’s comment and stop rubbing the feline’s faces. In which it has made the feline stop rubbing her face. “You’re so worried about getting a job.” Jen said as she continues to laugh, “How about just rest for a moment. I don’t want you to be over-stress again.” 

“Well if it’s only easy to do as just talking about it.” Danny said with a sigh “I mean; besides Taco Buck, even my resume won’t get me a job long-term in a small town. So how will I be going to get a job in a city like Bright Harbor with the same resume that I have?” he then takes a look at the ceiling of the bedroom with another sigh. Afraid that that stress is building up to him. Jen moves closer to Danny “Well, the city have all lot of more job opportunities. Stores in Bright Harbor are always having a position open.”She said to the cat. “You don’t have to get a job right off the gate Dan. Just make yourself familiar with your new home for a while. That what I did when I first went to college.”The vixen said as Dan turned his head to see her face once again. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said to her vixen girlfriend “I guess I'm so stress that I am now living in a town that’s not possum spring. So I guess I need to get used to everything in this city before I started looking for a job.”He then looks back at the ceiling and closed his eyes for a bit. To be honest, he never thought he would be going to escaped Possum Spring as the feline feels like he is destined to be stuck at the town until his the day he died. He always has felt this way since high school…when his friend got kills in a freak accident…

Damn, just thinking about his poor friend just made him feel a little sad. James could be happy for him that he is finally able to leave Possum Spring. Then, he heard a noise coming from the vixen’s side of the bed. He opens his eyes to see what Jen is doing, only to find the vixen is on top of him again. Blush appears on the feline’s face again. 

“You seem stressed when I saw you today; even when I helped pack your stuff.”She said to the cat as she gently rubbed his face. “So that when I decided that I’m also going to help you get rid of the stress that is in your body.”She said with flirty smiles as she moves her hand down toward Danny’s chest. “Oh…um… Really? I am very stressed all day long?” Danny while his cheeks just keep getting redder as Jen is now rubbing against his chest. “Well, I honestly forgot about it as we started making out. So I guess it’s working.” He said with a sly chuckle.  
Jen made a sight chuckle “yeah. Look like you need help from someone to let off some steam.” She then leaned forward to the feline closely while she took one of his hands.“So, want another round Sutherland?” Danny’s face just got redder, even more than when he first blushed during their first moment making out on a night. Danny is unable to speak for a moment, “O….Oh…yeah..I guess I need an extra “therapy” from you.” He said as he shying wrapped his arms around her. 

She giggled for a bit when she allowed the feline wrap her body with his arms. She then leans forward to nuzzled her nose against Dan’s nose once again. She then pulled back for a bit to stare at his boyfriend. Damn…He is now looking at her beautiful, blush face. Danny is speechless when she stared at Jen with passion as the vixen slowly lean her head toward his face. It goes on for what it feels like a long time for both of the couple.  
“You know Dan…You’re the cutest dork that I ever met..” the vixen whispered to the feline, Breaking the silence.  
Then, Danny made a move. He locked Jen’s lip with passion, caught Jen by surprise, but she quickly returns the feeling by kissing him back. They are lost in their own world. Intensified their love once again. Danny then move one of his hand down toward the vixen’s backside, grabbing her in the buttocks again, it made Jen purred seductively, and somehow. He is now feeling less pressure from the vixen pinning him on the bed. Now it is the time to make another move on her. He then uses all of his strength he can mustered to put Jen to the other sides of the bed and get on top of the vixen while still kissing her.

He is now pinning her on the bed. The second kiss is such an amazing experience; even better than the first kiss he has earlier, he could not describe what the experience is like. Nevertheless, he knows that he has never been this much delighted before this. It’s feels like the kiss lasted forever when the Danny is pinning on Jen, But the two inevitably broke the kiss. The vixen played with her partner’s chest and abdomen as Danny leans a bit back to let Jen breath for a bit as he rubbed her hair, un which Jen purred a bit from it. Once the couple regained their breath, Danny lean forward again, the feline is about to kiss the vixen until Jen interrupted him by placing a kiss on Danny’s cheek, and then she started kissing everywhere on Danny’s face until she stopped and leaned back to the bed with a sheepish smile. Allowing Danny to lip lock lips with her, but the feline has decided he is going to do a difficult tactic. 

He shyly kissed the fox on her temple. Once he is done with that, he lowers his head a bit and put his lips on the right side of Jen’s neck. Jen giggled and growled in pleasure once her partner started kissing her neck. In which Danny loved to hear, Jen then started to lead her head forward a bit while Danny is still kissing her temple and started biting on his ears. It’s made Danny growled as well. It goes on for a few minutes until they stopped once Danny started to thrust her pelvis into her abdomen region slowly, this Made Jen stop biting and growled again. They stared at each other once Danny is done kissing her neck and lean back for a bit. “Come on.” The vixen whispered, “Keep doing that to me.” “Are you sure?” Danny whispered back to her, in which Jen replied with a heartwarming smile “Yeah I am sure. I can take it.” She said as she instantly kissed the feline’s lip. Making the male lover pined her down back to the bed once again. When they are started making out passionately for the third time Danny started thrusting his pelvis into her stomach slowly, the feline purr and the vixen growled. Soon, he is starting to feel the climax of this moment is coming up; he then started to speed up the tempo of the thrusting of Jen’s body, thinking this action is going to made her moaned. However; during the process of thrusting faster, Danny himself moaned before Jen. It quite surprised to the cat, as he never moaned before this. Jen reacts to the increased tempo through; but with the same growl she made before this, although the growl she makes is now louder than before thank to the fast tempo. The thrusting increased every time as Danny’s pelvis is being pushed against the vixen’s body.  
When the moment is finally over, the two broke up the kiss as the couple started into each other’s eyes passionately, Danny’s underwear is now wet thank to the thrusting he did to his girlfriend. Danny then leaned closer to nuzzled his nose against Jen’s one last time before the cat moves back and laid down to his own side of the bed back first. “Damn….That takes a lot out of me,” Danny said while he trying to regain his breath “but I like to do another one whatever you feel like, I… never feel so satisfied before.” With the feelings he received while having such an experience like that, it’s no doubt that Danny wants another one down the line, whatever it’s to remove some tension, or whatever they want to, Danny won’t mind some lovely downtime with the vixen for a bit.  
“Yeah, I’m glad you’re feeling that way. I really need a shower.,” said Jen as the vixen pulled herself out of the bed’s surface to the sitting position and begin to stretched for a bit. In which Danny watched the vixen stretching her body. The vixen then gets off the bed and turned around to face the cat when she is done with her stretching. “So, are you down living in our dream house in the woods sooner or later?” she said 

“definitely” he answers with the smiles. “As soon I can shake off the feeling of being overwhelmed in this city first.” 

“that great to hear.” Jen said with the smiles, “I promise it’s will never be a dull moment once we are able to move there.” Once Jen has finished washing herself in the shower, the vixen returned to the bed with Black Bra and a grey tank top. She then moves to her side of the bed and started to laid back down again.. Danny turned to see the vixen when he notices that the vixen has returned, he leaned forwarded to softly rubbed the fur of her face for a bit until he kiss her on the lip. “I love you Jen” he whispered to his girlfriend. 

“I love you too…Dan.” Jen whispered as she kissed the feline back for the last time until both of them dozed off into sleep in their own sides of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the first ever JenXDan fic on the internet. So yeah, what y'all think? some Criticisms can help me in a long run.


End file.
